barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hunting We Will Go (episode)
A Hunting We Will Go (episode) is the 6th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode Treasure Hunt, Season 2 episode The Golden Hammer and the Season 1 episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. Plot Jeff and Danny Carlos, Kim, Cody, Whitney, Chip, Kristen, Colleen, Shawn, Cece, Sarah, Emily, Stephen, Kristy, Darla, Laura, Jenna, Rachel, Ashley, Alissa, Curtis, Kelly, Claire, Adam, Evan, Katie, Jake, Patrick, Kelsey, Adam, Tracy, Mario, Carlos, Nick, Derek, David, Maria, Stacy, Marianna, Beth, Luci, Kami, Amy, Gianna, Tina, Sean Abel, Spencer, Dee, Jack and Zack found a treasure hunt. Jill discovers Rainbow Beard the Pirate but Linda, Hannah, Keesha and Robert can find. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Kim *Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Jill *Emily *Adam *Colleen *Shawn * *Cece *Sarah *David *Stacy *Darla * *Laura *Rachel *Lex Luthor *Ashley *Alissa *Curtis *Carlos *Linda *Hannah *Mario *Keesha *Robert *Derek *Scott *Maria *Beth *Whitney *Cody *Kami *Amy *Gianna *Nick *Tracy *Kelly *Kristen *Luci (debut) *Tina *Evan *Katie *Patrick *Jake *Keeley *Sean Abel *Spencer *Dee *Jack *Zack *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Rainbow Beard the Pirate (guest appearance) *Stella The Storyteller *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Scales and Arpeggios #The Land of Make-Believe #Anything Can Happen #The Adventure Song #A-Hunting We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I'd Love to Sail #Let's Go on an Adventure! #Colors All Around #Colors Make Me Happy #Anything You Can Do! #Going Down the Nile in Style? #The Shape Song #Paining of Shapes #Mix a Color # #The Barney Bag #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #That's What an Island Is! #A Pirate's Life #Never Smile at a Crocodile #When I was One #The Pirate Ship Song #Rock in' and a Rollin' Sea! #If I Lived Under the Sea! #Swimming, Swimming? #Luck Be a Lady #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row, Your Boat! #My Yellow Blankey #The Rainbow Song #Every Sperm is Sacred #I Love You Trivia *Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from You Can Do It!. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a short hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a little long hair. *Adam wears the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a short hair. *Colleen wears the same clothes from A Perfectly Purple Day. And a two pony-tails. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Cece wears the same clothes from Seeds of Imagination. And a pony tail. * *Sarah wears the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a little long hair. *David wears the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a little long hair. * *Laura wears the same clothes from Full Team Ahead. And a long hair. *Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. *Rachel wears the same clothes from Rhythm. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition!. And a pony tail. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from A Sunny, Snowy Day!. And a little long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hairstyle. *Robert wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Playing it Safe!. And a short hair. *Scott wears the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a short hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a little long hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Beth wears the same clothes from BJ's Really Cool House. And a pony tail. *Whitney wears the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a long hair. *Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. *Kami wears the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a little long hair. *Amy wears the same clothes from Dino-Mite Birthday. And a pony tail. *Gianna wears the same clothes from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. And a long hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Day and Night. And a short hair. *Tracy wears the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a hairstyle. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. *Luci wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. *Marianna wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a long hair. *Jake wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. *Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. *Kelsey wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a pony tail. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun, Fireworks with Blue's Clues, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Barney Meet the Weebles. And a short hair. *Spencer wears the same clothes from July is Camp Northland. And a short hair. *Dee wears the same clothes from July is Camp Northland. And a little long hair. *Jack wears the same clothes from We're All Friends. And a short hair. *Zack wears the same clothes from We're All Friends. And a short hair. *When the Tina, Jeff and Sean Abel say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "You Are Special" *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney, Jeff, Sean Abel and Tina, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Is Everybody Happy?". *Easy Does It! * *When the Barney say "laugh". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Good Day, Good Night" *When the Kids say "The Barney Bag!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Good Day, Good Night" * * * *During "Colors Make Me Happy", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "First Things First!". *A Hunting We Will Go (episode) is the only Theme Song while having the Season 6. *This is the second Season 6 episode to use the Season 5 Barney costume, first was Itty Bitty Bugs, and the third time from Five Kinds of Fun!. *This is Rainbow Beard the Pirate's final appearance. *At the end of the Barney doll with a treasure. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "First Day of School". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Are Special". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Be Anything". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". Locations *Playground *Treehouse *School Classroom *Treehouse *Playground "A Hunting We Will Go (episode)" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on A Hunting We Will Go (episode) *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *PBS Kids *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World We Share Trailer *Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation